Von Nosalari, Vinyása und vergessenen Worten
Von Nosalari, Vinyása und vergessenen Worten, beschrieben und berichtet durch Lordkanzler Valarus Maetellus Eragin II. und Zhulánya Ferazith, niedergeschrieben von Daévul dem Schreiber. Knírvyestarë, 05.08.100018 (SZ) Prolog "Was für ein Haufen Zhrák!", zischte ich und schlug auf meinen schwarzen Schreibtisch ein, als ob ich ein Black-Pony vor mir hätte. "Warum kommt diese Hündin denn nicht? Ist ihr etwa nicht bewusst, wie bedeutend dieses Thema ist?" "Sie ist bestimmt auf dem Weg. Es ist nicht Ilhythias Art, Treffen auszulassen. Willst du vielleicht eine Tasse schwarzen Bálan Valar? Das beruhigt dich bestimmt.", fragte mich daraufhin meine Assistentin Zhulí. Eine ruhige und freundliche Seele, mit der ich vielleicht etwas zu oft harsch umging. Ich bejahte daraufhin und bereitete mich schon seelisch auf das Treffen mit Argis Ilhythia vor. Es ging um die Endlösung der Nosalari, wie ich sie nannte. Daerontreue Hunde, die alle einer ominösen Persönlichkeit folgten, die Valyrinír (''oder equestrianisch ''Schattenprinz) genannt wurde, und überall im Reich für Gewaltexzesse im Namen Daerons sorgten. Daher bedurfte diese Problematik einer sehr schnellen Lösung, welche leider durch Ilhythias Inkompetenz behindert wurde. Der Parlamentarismus ist wahrlich nicht das Höchste der Volksherrschaft, schon gar nicht unter de facto feudalen Repräsentanten wie Illhythia. Als sie dann endlich mit zwei muskulösen Elitekämpfern aus der Gâldinarma ''bei mir eintrat, warf ich ihr ein finsteres Lächeln zu. Ursprünglich wollte ich sie nur mit einem dunklen Blick strafen, doch als ich dann ihre Leibwächter sah, (wahrscheinlich erfüllter von Masse und Stärke als jedwedem Intellekt) bemerkte ich, dass sie Angst vor mir zu haben schien; dass sie scheinbar allein gegen mich nicht bestehen könne. Und das brachte ein süffisantes Lächeln über mein Gesicht, während meine Stimme von Wut in einen spöttischen Tonus überschlug. "Also, "Argis", wie viele Truppen könnt Ihr mir entbehren? Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Ihr mithilfe eurer Befehlshaber diesbezügliche Vorbereitungen getroffen habt ... ", stichelte ich und erspähte mit Freude ihr vor Kränkung zitterndes rechtes Augenlid. "Ich denke, zwanzig Mann sollten genügen, so viele Rebellen sind es wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie stehen in den Kasernen für euch bereit, wenn ihr ausrücken wollt. Trainierte Elitekämpfer aus den Reihen der Gâldinarma selbstredend", antwortete sie mir kühl und unter augenschlich maximaler Beherrschung. Die hellen Augen blitzten wie eine langsam erlischende Öllampe, und mit einer Handbewegung wies sie ihren rechten Leibwächter dazu an, mir eine schriftliche Übersicht der kleinen Truppe vorzulegen. Einige Namen und Dienstgrade standen auf dem weißen Papier, und es roch wie frisch gedruckt; das Siegel des Hauses Gâldin thronte pompös im oberen Viertel des Bogens. Die Truppenstärke war viel zu gering und euphorisch, als das sich damit tatsächlich etwas machen ließe, und in Sekundenbruchteilen sinnierte ich darüber, ob sie mich mit den wenigen Männern strafen wollte oder einfach, was ich eher glaubte, wirklich keinerlei militärisches Fachwissen aufweisen konnte. "Warum glaubt ihr das?", provozierte ich in der Hoffnung auf eine peinliche Demütigung ihrerseits. "Begründet euch mir doch, mit so einem Himmelfahrtskommando reaktionäre Rebellen in einem gut bewaffneten Turm ausräuchern zu wollen. Das hier ist doch schließlich kein euphemistisches Heldenepos." "Damals in Nácrázhûl haben es schließlich auch nur vier Männer geschafft, drei riesige feindliche Schiffe von den Noran-Inseln abzuwehren, gerade ihr solltet das doch wissen; schließlich war der Begründer eures Hauses, Eragus der Blaue, unter ihnen. Oder seid ihr etwa nicht seines Blutes?", hauchte sie unterdrückt wütend aus ihrer Verteidigungsposition, und schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen. "Bringt ihr es nicht mehr fertig zu töten, ''Namasiféro Vâl Aranai? Oder hört ihr nicht mehr auf den Titel, den euch euer fleischgewordener Gott verliehen hat?" Gekonnt ignorierte ich die Anspielung auf meine Vergangenheit im Sacrité Valaru und meines Dienstes unter Daeron und Phadon, und lenkte das Thema der Unterredung erneut auf die militärische Offensive zurück." Nur weil der Vater eures Mannes, mein Großvater und zwei Andere große Helden waren und von äußeren Einflussfaktoren wie von vorneherein ramponierten Schiffe und eine felsenfeste Deckung sehr unterstützt wurden, heißt das nicht, dass diese Truppenminimierung sinnvoll ist, im Gegenteil. Diese Rebellen sind bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, radikal und gewillt, für ihre Ideale zu sterben. Ich brauche mehr Männer, um sie auszulöschen, als ihr mir hier präsentiert. Denn mit euren zwanzig Mann erwartet einen dort nur der Tod im blutigen Sturm des Kampfes ... dessen ihr im Übrigen noch niemals habhaft geworden seid, was für einen Argis die so ziemlich die größte Schande seines Amtes darstellt ... auch, wenn irh das nicht versteht. Ich fordere weiterhin mindestens eine Kompanie!", winkte ich ab und ließ meinen Ekel sowie Zorn über ihre Worte in meinen Sätzen mitschwingen. Unsere Blicke schienen sich gegenseitig zu erdolchen. Wortlos, sichtlich eingeschnappt drehte sie sich daraufhin plötzlich um und huschte mit ihren zwei Leibwächtern aus meinem Büro heraus. Entweder hatte sie eingesehen, dass ihre Ideen wertlos waren, oder sie war einfach wirklich nur vollkommen beleidigt. Ich grinste finster und trank einen Schluck von meinem dampfenden Bálan, während meine Assistentin schleichend in mein Büro eintrat. "Ist sie auf eure Forderungen eingegangen?", fragte sie neugierig und legte einen Stapel schwarzlederner Bücher in meinem großen Regal ab; wahrscheinlich meine Bestellung der Zeninwerke vor einigen Tagen. "Nein, und ich denke, dass ich über Emeralda Druck auf sie ausüben muss. So eine willkürlich aggressive Person mit einigen intellektuellen Defiziten in solch einer Machtposition ist definitiv nichts Gutes; doch im Zuge dieser fesselnden sogenannten Volksherrschaft bleibt mir vorerst nichts Anderes übrig, mich auf meine Weise damit zu arrangieren. Ich denke an Agitationspropaganda im großen Maße, zumindest innerhalb des regierenden Kreises. Dadurch lernen alle anderen Ratsmitglieder die wahre irrationale und gefährliche Natur dieser Schlange kennen, und womöglich wird es mir dadurch möglich sein, sie ihres Amtes zu entheben. Schließlich bin ich als Lordkanzler immer noch an die Masse des Rates gebunden.", sinnierte ich lautstark und malte mir dabei aus, wie ich Ilhythia an einen Pfahl inmitten eines Scheiterhaufens fesselte. "Ich weiß nicht. Es geht schließlich um Argis Ilhytia Gâldin, die Herzogin von Maraîn, der Provinz mit der größten Armee des Schattenreichs! Ich weiß nicht, ob der Rat eher ihren Anforderungen folgt als den meinen. Schließlich sind ihre Truppen wichtig, für das gesamte Schattenreich", warnte sie mich und deutete aus dem Fenster auf eine gerade exerzierende Einheit der Gâldinarma. Man konnte hören, wie sie lauthals zuerst Ilhythia und ihrem Gemahl Pecutal III. die Treue schworen, und erst danach dem Neuen Schattenreich und Zéthung. "Ja, und das ist ihr großer Vorteil. Jeder käme dir gern entgegen und höre dir zu, wenn du eine Armee hinter dir stehen hättest ... vielleicht sollte ich so etwas aufbauen. Ach, was rede ich, bringt ja auch nichts. Aber ich denke, diesen Einsatz mit einer Kompanie anstelle dieser zwanzig todgeweihten Schatten durchführen zu können, sollte ich schon im Rat bewerkstelligen können, Einfluss hin oder her!", raunte ich und begann Feder und Tinte zur Hand zu nehmen. "Lass uns eine Schmährede schreiben!" ---- Am nächsten Tag fand auf meine Bitte hin eine Ratssitzung statt und ich wartete schon sehnsüchtig auf die anderen Kleingeister, die mit dem Licht des neuen Tages in der Schwarzfeste eintrafen und im Saal des "Hohen Rates des Schattenreiches", oder auch Maecuin Valyrúnu (Maeval), ''ihre Plätze einnahmen. 263 Delegierte, mit keinen Idealen als ihrem eigenen Profit und der Wahrung ihrer Macht. Alte Aristokraten, meistens Aufsteiger unter Daeron, die ihn bis zu seinem Sturz noch verehrten, doch danach alle möglichen Geschichten von persönlichem Widerstand erfanden, um sich selbst das Überleben und die Macht zu garantieren. Und nur die wenigsten von ihnen haben sich mit mir gemeinsam gegen die Schattenlords aktiv verschworen und ihre Dezimierung und Schwächung gesorgt ... und doch waren sie diejenigen, die am meisten und pathetischten von ihren Taten berichteten und mit den Worten ihrer Heuchelei ganze Bücher füllten. Wie sehr ich sie doch alle hasste. "Ehebt euch, Lordkanzler, und tragt euer Anliegen vor!", sprach die helle Stimme Emeraldas, die mich zum braunschwarzen Rednerpult des Saales wies. Sie war die nach dem Umsturz Daerons eingesetzte Königin, unter deren Kontrolle die bürgerlich-parlamentarische Revolution mit allen Mitteln durchgeführt wurde. Ihr Inthronisierungsrecht beruhte auf alten und langen Stammbäumen, und wurde von keinem der jetzigen Parlamentsmitglieder angezweifelt. Im Volk genoss sie einen zwiespältigen Ruf; viele verurteilten ihren Werdegang von einer Widerstandskämpferin zur neuen Herrscherin und deuteten ihren Widerstand als nichts als Eigennutz. Andere wiederum lobten sie für die demokratischen Reformen, und waren vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass sie die Zukunft des Schattenreiches nach dem Willen des Volkes gestalten würde. Ich war dabei eher ersterer Meinung; doch hielt ich diese meistens zurück. Als ich dann vorne stand und in die halbkreisförmige Menge hinabblickte, funkelten mich aus der Masse altvertraute mandelförmige Augen an und zauberten ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Der Name des Schattens mit diesen prächtigen Augen war Zéthung, eine meiner alten Weggefährtinnen. Ebenso wie ich war sie einst in die grausamen Fänge Phadons geraten, und hatte sich nach einer Zeit des exzessiven Paex-Konsums gleichsam wie ich dazu entschlossen, die Schattenlords loszuwerden. Schnell begannen wir zusammenzuarbeiten, und gemeinsam gegen das Regime Daerons vorzugehen. Sie sah stets wundervoll aus, selbst im tiefsten Schlachtgetümmel und in psychedelischer Trance. Hellgelbe verengte Augen, die stets Fröhlichkeit ausstrahlten, und ein Lächeln, das selbst den verbittertsten Schatten, wenn auch nicht für lang, aus seinen finsteren Gedanken zu befreien vermochte. Gemeinsam hatten wir Phadons Kopf von den Schultern getrennt und seinen Körper verbrannt ... und schon seit langer Zeit liebte ich sie sehr. Doch durch den Zweiten Schattenkrieg wurde unsere Beziehung zerrüttet, und wir gingen unfreiwillig längere Zeit eigene Wege, bis wir uns dann im zerstörten Schattenreich wiederfanden und gemeinsam an dessen Aufbau arbeiten konnten. Zwar missfiel ihr die Art der Regierung, sie wollte das Schattenreich lieber auf angepassten zeninistischen Grundsätzen errichten, doch dazu fehlte ihr momentan der Rückhalt, und zwang sie dementsprechend dazu, ihren hochgesetzten Zielen eine "Übergangsperiode" voranstellen zu müssen. Allerdings gab es in dieser Hinsicht auch niemanden, der optimistischer war als diese hinreißend schillernde Valyr. Der Aufbau einer Zeninistischen Partei im Schattenreich unter ihrer Führung als ''Saysáph, das bedeutet Vorsitzende, verlangte ihr viel Energie und Mühe ab. Doch sie schien dessen niemals müde zu werden; sie war eine wahre Freiheitskämpferin. Nach den üblichen Ritualen einer Ratssitzung stellte ich mich dann vor die versammelten Heuchlerkompanien und bgeann mit meinem kurzen doch wohlüberlegt formulierten Antrag: Ar-Zaroi! '' ''Mitunter ist euch allen bestimmt schon die Problematik radikaler Daeronanhänger, besser bekannt als Nosalari, in unserem Herzland aufgefallen. Sie plündern unsere Dörfer, zerstören unsere Häuser und schänden das Volk auf schlimmstmögliche Art. In ihre Köpfe hat sich das Bild des Lúzara Daeron gebrannt, des "Erlösers des Schattenreiches unter der Führung Diarons", und ihnen ist mit nichts anderem beizukommen als mit Gewalt. Solcherlei Aktivitäten behindern unseren noch schwachen und zerstörten Staat massiv, und müssen dementsprechend hart bekämpft werden. Dem wurde in der letzten Sitzung nach der finalen Abstimmung stattgegeben. Und nun steht die nosalarische Bedrohung mit einem Fuß in der Tür Oblivions; denn vor der Stadt steht ein alter verfallener Turm, der bis zum letzten Eckchen freier Luft mit Waffen und Rebellen gefüllt ist. Mindestens zweihundert Schatten, wahrscheinlich mit der Blutmagie Daerons vertraut und nicht einmal den Tod fürchtend, stehen dort vor unseren Toren, massakrieren das Volk und streben danach, das Erbe Daerons durch den sogenannten Valyrinír, den Schattenprinzen, wiederherzustellen. Ein Offensivschlag ist hierbei die Devise; doch dem steht eine ganz besondere Schranke im Weg: Ilhythia Gâldin I., Argis des Schattenreiches. Ihr fragt euch weshalb gerade sie? Nun ja: Mir, als Zuständigem für den Antisalarischen Kampf, obliegt es, die Kampfoperationen zu planen und durchzuführen; doch die Truppen unterstehen allein der Argis Ilhythia, und sind allein ihr verpflichtet. Und das Schlimme dabei ist, dass Ilhythia mir nicht genügend Truppen zur Beseitigung des Salarinestes zur Verfügung stellen will. Sage und schreibe zwanzig Soldaten will sie mir für diesen Auftrag zur Verfügung stellen, und hat sich von noch niemandem belehren lassen. Sollte es dabei bleiben, dass ich allein aus Ilhythias Irrationalismus heraus ein Himmelfahrtskommando in einen Kampf führen muss, der von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt ist? Sollten zwanzig gute Soldaten allein aus solch profanen Gründen ihr Leben auf den Klingen daerontreuer Hunde aushauchen müssen, nur weil unsere geschätzte Argis zu blind und beschränkt für das Ausmaß ihres Postens ist? Sollen wir das wirklich zulassen? Mir sind hierbei die Hände gebunden, aber der Vernichtung der Nosalari und der Lebenserspranis der zwanzig Todgeweihten zuliebe beantrage ich eine direkte Abstimmung, die bei entsprechendem Ausgang die Abgabe eines Gâldinarma-Battailons an die Operation sowie den "Antisalarischen Kampf" unter meiner Führung garantiert und Ilhythia zum Handeln zwingt. Ich zähle auf euer Gewissen, werte Ratsmitglieder! '' Auf meine Rede hin versank der Saal und reges Getuschel, zustimmende Rufe von allen Seiten des Rates, und nach einer kurzen Phase des Nachdenkens und Austausches gab Zéthung der Abstimmung statt. Sie verlief zwar nur schleichend und zog sich ewig in die Länge, da es einige ältere Herrschaften für besonders angebracht hielten, meine Aussage nur in mehr Worten und langatmigerer Manier erneut präsentieren zu müssen und den ganzen Rat zu langweilen, doch das Endergebnis sprach sich endeutig für mich aus. 234 zu 29 war eine vernichtende Niederlage Ilhythias, und ich genoss ihr wütendes Schweigen ihrer flammenden und doch so schönen Augen, die mich aus der Entfernung zu verbrennen suchten. Dazu hatte sie ja auch allen Grund; schließlich hatte ich ihren Ruf mit dieser Geschichte stark beschmutzt. Ich weiß nur bis heute nicht, weshalb sie mir eigentlich mit ihren irrationalen Ansichten so sehr in die Hände gespielt hat ... doch ich tippe darauf, dass sie einfach nur versucht hat, mich zu demütigen (oder mich sogar über den zum Scheitern verurteilten Kampf zu erledigen), was dann allerdings in die vollkommen andere Richtung schlug. So eine kleine machiavellistische Hündin. Kapitel I Nachdem ich mir mein de facto persönliches Elitekämpfer-Battailon durch die Unterstützung des Rates zur Auslöschung der Nosalari vor den Toren Oblivions gesichert hatte, begann ich am nächsten Tag direkt mit den Planungen für den Angriff. Vier Stunden lang brüteten ich und Hólay, der Kommandant des Battailons, über einem guten Schlachtplan, und rechneten mit allem Möglichen und zerbrachen uns die Köpfe. Wir dachten an bestimmte Sorten von Magie, bestimmte Waffentypen, diverse Rebellenanzahlen, Hinterhälte und so weiter, bis unsere beiden Köpfe schmerzten wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht, nur um später festzustellen, dass es uns nichts genützt hat. Nicht etwa, weil wir mit etwas außerordentlich Schwerem überrascht wurden ... sondern einfach, weil die Rebellen am Turm nichts als ein kümmerlicher Haufen schlecht ausgebildeter Schläger und schlampiger Magier war, und es für unser 700 Mann starkes Battailon kein Hindernis darstellte, das Nest auszuräuchern. Meine Informationsquelle hatte einfach schamlos übertrieben ... aber im Endeffekt zum Vorteil, und das gefiel mir gut. Nach Abschluss der Mission brachten wir einige höherrängige und kämpferisch wesentlich besser ausgebildete Mitglieder des Nosalarinestes in den Kerker der Schwarzfeste, um sie dort verhören zu können. Hólay nahm sich die kleineren Fische vor, die überlebt hatten, während ich mich mit dem Anführer der Nosalari unterhielt. Unsere Verhörzelle war von allen Seiten mit schwarzen Steinen versehen, und nur ein kleiner Lüftungsschacht in der Decke riss ein Loch in das Wandmuster aus stetigem Schwarz. Erhellt wurde der Raum durch eine magische Glaslampe, in deren Mitte ein ewiges Feuer brannte, das viel Licht spendete, und das vernarbte Gesicht meines Verhöropfers in einen grässlichem Rotton tauchten. Hinter mir stand noch ein Regal voller Bücher, und ansonsten war der Rum vollkommen leer. "Wer ist der Schattenprinz, und wo hält er sich auf?", fragte ich eindringlich, und brach ihm die Nase, als er die Antwort verweigerte. "Du hast hier keine Rechte, mein lieber Freund. Entweder zu sprichst jetzt mit mir, oder ich muss dir minderer Existenz in steigender Intensität stetig Schmerzen zufügen, also nochmal: Wer ist der Schattenprinz, und wo hält er sich auf?" Der blutende Schatten lachte nur gehässig auf."Ich habe keine Angst vor Euch. Fügt mir so viele Schmerzen zu wie Ihr wollt, ich werde bis in den Tod schweigen!". Daraufhin schlug ich ihm erneut ins Gesicht, trat ihm aufschreiend in den Magen und wandte meinen Blick zu dem Bücherregal auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. "Das werden wir sehen", raunte ich grimmig und nahm ein kleines Büchlein aus dem Schrank heraus. Es hatte einen schwarzen Einband aus Schattenhaut, die nach Eiter stank, und einige varanische Runen waren auf die Haut geritzt. Übersetzt bedeuteten sie "Kleine Blutgeheimnisse". "Schau mal hier, du jämmerlicher Haufen Zhrák.Das hier ist ein Souvenir von Phadon, dass einige seiner tollkühnsten Folterkunsttückchen beinhaltet. Was meinst du als jemand, der diesen Mann verehrt? Sollen wir es mal ausprobieren?", frage ich eupiphostesk lächelnd und erntete ein gleichgültiges Schweigen von dem Noslalari-Anführer. "Nun gut, dann eben anders!", fuhr ich fort und streckte meine Hand beschwörend vor sein Gesicht. "''Sagna Vâl-Akiri!" Augenblicklich rollten seine Augen nach oben, und zähes Blut floss aus seinem Tränenkanal sein Gesicht herab. Sein Körper zitterte, doch kein Laut dröhnte aus der Kehle des Anführers. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich eine schillernde Blutlache auf dem Boden gebildet, und ich ließ vorerst von meinem Zauber ab und fragte ihn erneut nach dem Schattenprinzen. "Sag mir jetzt, wo sich Akâvir Daeraël Eternin ''aufhält! Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es ist, der euch anführt!" Doch anstelle eine leise flehende Antwort zu geben, drehte sich der Nosala zu mir und starrte mich mit seinen blutigen Augen direkt an. "Du bist erbärmlich, und wirst von uns vernichtet werden!", krächzte er lachend und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Bläulich-roter Schaum trat aus, und binnen Sekunden war alles Leben aus dem Anführer gewichen. Dieser Hund hatte sich meinen Fragen mit Selbstmord über ein mir unbekanntes Gift in der Lippe entzogen, ließ mich weiterhin im Dunkeln tappen und warf mich erneut an den Anfang meiner Nachforschungen zurück. Wie sehr ich solcherlei Begebenheiten doch abgrundtief verabscheue. --- Nach dieser Zeitverschwendung zog ich mich in meine Gemächer zurück, wo mich bereits Zhulí mit einem Haufen Papier erwartete. "Das hier sind die insgesamten Informationen, die über die Rebellen beim Turm vorhanden sind. Es sind jedoch alles nur irgendwelche Schatten, die ehemals unter Daeron standen und keinen Bock auf die neue Regierung unter Emeralda haben, nichts Auffälliges. Aber egal, habt ihr etwas aus dem Anführer herausbekommen können?" "Nein", antwortete ich und befahl ihr mit einem simplen Zwinkern, mir etwas zu Trinken zu holen. "Nichts, dass wir nicht schon wüssten. Außerdem hat er sich nach relativ kurzer Zeit mit einem noch unekannten Gift ermordet. Ich schätze mal Aphûl, könnte auch Hórinpulver oder Sheogari-Blüte sein, aber es ist mir auch egal. Wir stehen wieder am Anfang und können nur spekulieren, dass es sich beim Valyrinír um Akâvir handelt." Zhulí setzte wieder ihr dämliches tröstendes Gesicht auf und machte Anstalten, mich aufzumuntern. Dafür hatte ich jetzt aber überhaupt keinen Nerv und ignorierte sie einfach, bis sie abließ und mir endlich eine Tasse Bálan an meinen Tisch brachte. "Dieser räudige Bastard", zischte ich und starrte auf den lodernden Kamin "Ich hätte ihn damals töten sollen, als ich noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Ganz schnell, mit einem Messer im Hals. Oder einem Feuer in seinem Gemach. Aber nein, die Lords waren ja wichtiger und gefährlicher! Voldo, ein wahnsinniger Sadist, der am Ende nicht einmal mehr zwischen tot und lebendig unterscheiden konnte. Parados und Paratas, ohnehin schon längst durch fähigere Intriganten entmachtet und all ihrer Kraft und Würde beraubt! Galdur, dem sein eigenes Schwert und Rüstzeug zu schwer wurden! Phadon, der tagein tagaus in seiner Festung saß und folterte! Die alle mussten ja zuerst dran glauben. Aber Daerons engster Vertrauter? Nein, nicht im Traum!", schimpfte ich über mich selbst und warf die Unterlagen wütend ins Feuer. "Wie immer?", fragte Zhulí und reichte mir meine kleine rote Schachtel. "Genau", antwortete ich und löste mich mit einer Ladung ''Paex von meinen irdischen Sorgen. --- Ich erwachte später tief in der Nacht in meinem eigenen Gemach der Knírvyesta. ''Zeitweilig hatte ich sogar alle Probleme vergessen und sonnte mich im Schein meiner Sorglosigkeit, bis es unverhofft an meiner Tür klopfte. Da ich nächtliche Besuche hasste, ignorierte es das Klopfen. Nach einigen Minuten etwa verstummte es, doch ich freute mich zu früh. Denn nach einem kurzen Klicken des Schlosses stand auch schon mein nächtlicher Gast im Schein meiner Wandfackeln. Sichtlich entnervt krächzte ich: "Wenn es nichts Wichtiges ist, verpiss dich. Oder ich hetze dir die Wachen auf den Hals". Wortlos trat er vor und lüftete seine Kapuze. Zu meiner Verwunderung war es kein Hengst, wie ich zunächst wegen der breiten Proportionen angenommen hatte, sondern ein weiblicher Valyr mit spitzen Flügeln, violetter Mähne und spitzen Zähnen. Insbesondere ihre hellblau glitzernden Augen zogen meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als würde sie damit meinen Geist durchbohren und meinen Blick verhaken. Mir war, als hätte ich sie schon einmal gesehen. "Es ist wichtig", unterbrach sie ihren Bann mit rauher Stimme. "Mein Name ist vorerst noch unwichtig, nenn mich einfach Vulture. Du hast heute einen Gefangenen verloren, stimmt das?" "Warum sollte ich dir das anvertrauen?", zweifelte ich und übernahm direkt das von ihr ausgegangene Duzen. "Ich könnte dir helfen, seinen Anführer zu finden. Du musst mich nur zu seiner Leiche bringen." Ich vertraute ihr jedoch trotzdem nicht und verweigerte es ihr, bis sie mir eine Klinge an den Hals drückte und grinsend "Jetzt?" flüsterte. Notgedrungen führte ich sie dann über viele Treppen in das Leichenschauhaus unterhalb der Schwarzfeste. Dort angelangt öffnete ich die Tür zu einem der Räume und zeigte ihr den Leichnahm, der schon aufgeqollen war und fürchterlich stank. "Perfekt!", stieß Vulture beinahe freudig aus, schnitt innerhalb von Sekunden den Kopf meines Folteropfers auf, wühlte euphorisch in den Innereien herum und murmelte ''...Mazal...nein, da ist kein Nachname...so jung, aha....Oblivion, Smaria, Vûlt...eine Höhle, südlich des Astralis...eine Gruppe mit Kind, nein...es ist jemand anderes...Glänzende Augen... ''Warum sind die Erinnerungen dieses Schattens nur so lückenhaft?", wandte sie sich wieder an mich und erwartete eine Antwort. Ich, paralysiert und fasziniert zugleich, konnte vorerst nur schweigen. Wer war dieser Schatten? Und warum wusste sie diese Dinge? Log sie mich etwa an und manipulierte mich? "Oh, ach ja. Ich bin übrigens in der Lage, ''Dathvisia anzuwenden.", schnitt sie erneut durch meine wirbelnden Gedanken "Ich kann die Erinnerungen und Eindrücke aus Eingeweiden lesen. Und wenn du mir jetzt noch eine ausführliche Karte von Tírdas gibst, kann ich dir sagen, wo unser toter Freund hier seine Order empfangen hat" Immer noch verwundert über diesen geheimnisvollen Schatten führte ich sie in die Bibliothek und gab ihr einen Atlas des Reichs, der ihr eigentlich die erforderlichen Informationen liefern müsste. Wie kann ich nicht beschreiben, aber langsam beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass mir "Vulture" noch nützlich sein würde. In ihren blassen blauen Augen schimmerte nämlich keine Lüge, sondern nur die Wahrheit, wie eine blühende Insel in einem tosenden Meer. "Da! Ich hab es!", frohlockte Vulture freudig, umkreiste mit einem Stift schnell eine Stelle aus dem Buch, riss die Seite harsch heraus und zerrte mich in mein Gemach zurück, wo Zhulí schon an ihrem Schreibtisch wartete. Ich warf ihr lediglich einen bösen Blick zu, weil ich wusste, das sie diesem Schatten Eintritt verschafft hatte. Ihre Augen verrieten es. "Warum?" "Na ja, ihr seid so bei euren Ermittlungen hängengeblieben, dass ich mich entschlossen habe, euch Hilfe zu verschaffen. Und weil ihr einen solchen Vorschlag ohnehin abgeschmettert hättet, habe ich es so arrangiert. Aber wir haben jetzt Informationen! Oder?", erklärte sich Zhulí. "Zu deinem Glück ja. Aber bist du dir denn sicher, dass sie vertrauenswürdig ist?", warf ich ihr vor und deutete auf Vulture, scheinbar wieder von ihrem apathischen Bann befreit. "Entweder Sicherheit ohne Fortschritt oder Risiko mit Ergebnissen. Was glaubt ihr wäre besser?", konterte sie mich aus. Ich lächelte. "Du lernst schnell. Aber egal, was für einen Ort hast du jetzt ausfinding gemacht?" "Eine alte Mine, weit südlich von De-Vulum. Etwa 200 Meilen von hier aus.", schaltete sich Vulture ein. Zuerst haderte ich mit dem Gedanken einer Unternehmung, die allein auf den Worten einer Fremden fußte, doch kaum blickte Vulture mich wieder mit diesen blitzenden Augen an, lösten sich die Zweifel auf. "Ich organisiere das morgen. Und ihr kommt beide mit. Du, weil du mich hintergangen hast, und du, weil deine Fertigkeiten hilfreich sein könnten! Außerdem hasse ich es, zu töten, ohne das es jemand miterlebt.", beendete ich, scheuchte sie beide wieder aus meinen Gemach heraus und legte mich schlafen. Ob Vulture bei oder mit Zhulí schlief oder eines anderen Schlafplatzes bedurft hätte, war mir jedoch vollkommen egal. Kapitel II Die Energieregeneration meines Schlafes hielt sich diese Nacht in Grenzen, sodass ich am nächsten Morgen der völlig in Aufregung verfallen Zhulí erst nach einem großen Kelch erlesensten Gadhvals ''folgen konnte. Ich hörte ihren Vorstellungen jedoch ohnehin nur auf einem Ohr zu, weil ich mir im Kopf schon die Erklärung für Emeralda zurechtlegte. Da es aber um die Ermittlungen gegen die Neosalari ging, war ich sehr zuversichtlich, dass sie mir alle Türen dafür öffnen würde. "...und ja, das müsste es gewesen sein! Ich war nämlich so frei, uns schonmal eine Transportmöglichkeit zu organisieren. Mit Verpflegung, Schlafmöglichkeiten, alles!", ratterte mir Zhulí vor und bekam stetig ein simples "In Ordnung" von mir zurück, bis sie dann wieder in ihrem Papierkram versank und ich mich Safira zuwenden konnte. Als ich mich dann auf den Weg in ihren Thronsaal machte, fing mich vorher jedoch noch Ilhythia ab und segnete mich mit ihrem typischen starren, bestimmten Blick. Sie war aus der Nähe gar nicht mal so hässlich. "Glückwunsch zu euren Erfolgen!", lachte sie mich zu meiner Verwunderung an, führte mich ohne weitere Worte in ein kleines Beratungszimmer und machte Anstalten, mit mir etwas bereden zu wollen. "Was wollt ihr?", wies ich sie und achtete tunlichst darauf, von meinen "Erfolgen" abzulenken. Ich wusste nämlich noch nicht, welche Intentionen Ilhythia verfolgte. "Gar nichts, nur euren Segen", sagte sie und zwinkerte mich mit ihren hellvioletten Kristallaugen an, "Ich weiß, dass ihr erhebliche Fortschritte bei den Ermittlungen gegen den Schattenprinzen gemacht habt und daher für eine gewisse Zeit außerhalb Oblivions agieren müsst. Demnach benötigt ihr einen Stellvertreter in Oblivion, der euren Posten als Lordkanzler während eurer Abwesenheit wahrnimmt, nicht wahr?" "Nicht unter tausend Peitschenhieben. Dagolis Knírzá ist mein Stellvertreter, und allein er wird meine Macht temporär nutzen, nicht ihr.", winkte ich ab. "Dagolis Knírzá ist tot. Wahrscheinlich wurde er von Rebellen während der letzten Nacht ermordet und die Leiche beseitigt. Sein Gemach war ein einziges Schlachtfeld voller Blut und Hautfetzen. Tragisch, nicht?", hauchte sie trocken und schien sich über meine plötzliche Bestürztheit zu amüsieren. "Es scheint, der Rat muss jemand Neues erwählen. Oder nein, dass hat er schon! Gestern in einer kleinen Notsitzung." "Wieso weiß ich nichts davon?", zischte ich sie entrüstet an. "Das kann ich nicht genau sagen, aber ich schätze mal", antwortete sie und begann zu flüstern "Ihr habt wieder zu lange in eurem inneren Frieden geschwelgt und wart nicht aufnahmefähig. Tja, aber wir konnten nicht auf euch warten, es war zu dringend." "Und wer ist es?", fragte ich mit düsterer Vorahnung und wurde durch das strahlende Grinsen Ilhythias bestätigt. "Wir sehen uns. ''Lordkanzlerin.", keifte ich und verließ unter bohrenden Blicken aus Triumph und Schadenfreude schnell den Raum und eilte zu Emeralda, die mir jedoch ohne weitere Worte ihre Zustimmung gab und mich flugs wieder abwies, da sie momentan in einem Mahlstrom aus Problemen und magelnden Lösungen gefangen war und jede Sekunde brauchte, um daran zu arbeiten. Ar-Diáron, ferarne valekh kâl-zithanez! O Diaron, bring Stärke in mein Herz! --- Ich persönlich glaubte nicht daran, dass es dumme Rebellen fertigbrächten, Dagolis umzubringen. Denn seine Fertigkeiten waren im Vergleich zur "Kampfkunst" der Rebellen am Wachturm legendär und keiner der Rebellen hätte sich gegen ihn behaupten können. Selbst, wenn sie sich alle gleichzeitig auf ihn geworfen hätten. Daher schenkte ich Ilhythias Worten wie gewohnt kein Vertrauen und suchte nach wahren Motiven und wahren Tätern. Zuerst kam mir natürlich Ilhythia selbst in den Sinn - auf meinen Posten hatte sie es schließlich schon immer abgesehen und auch nie Mittel gescheut, die ihre Macht erweitern würden-, aber es machte trotzdem keinen Sinn. Warum sollte jemand Ungeduldiges wie sie so lange warten, eine Chance zu ergreifen? Die Rebellen waren schon eine beträchtliche Zeit am Werk und sie hätte jederzeit Dagolis töten lassen können. Mich hätte sie danach abgesetzt und meine Stellung angenommen. Aber wenn dies wirklich Ilhythias Absichten waren, warum begann sie damit erst jetzt? So sinnierte ich eine Zeit lang in meinen Gemächern weiter, bis mich Zhulí mit einem versiegelten Dokument aus den Gedanken riss. "Es fehlt noch euer Siegel, damit ich den Transort in eure Rechnung und somit in die Wege leiten kann" Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schnappte ich mir langsam mein Siegel, drückte die parallelen Flügel in das heiße Wachs und gab Zhulí die Urkunde zurück. Und besiegelte damit eine Blutreise, wie sie es seit Daeron nicht mehr gegeben hatte. --- Am nächsten Tag war es dann soweit und Vulture, Zhulí und ich machten uns, mit versteckten Waffen, in einem schwarzen Zug auf dem erst vor einigen Monaten fertiggestellten (wenn auch noch rudimentären) Eisenbahnnetz nach Richtung Süden auf. Denn die Höhle, die Vulture beschrieben hatte, lag tief im Südosten des Reiches, fernab von irgendeiner Metropole und jeglicher Zivilisation. Im Herzogtum Vinyása, um genau zu sein. Aber außer der "Hauptstadt" De-Vulum, die mehr und mehr verfällt und einigen verstreuten Dörfern existiert dort lediglich nur Steppe, bis man im im tiefsten Süden auf die Azhraysár, die Roten Berge, trifft. [Und ich habe noch nicht von vielen gehört, die diese tückischen Höhen mit zunehmender Wasserknappheit überlebt haben.] Eigentlich ist es auch falsch, noch von einem Herzogtum zu sprechen, da der letzte Herzog und sein einziger Sohn schon in den frühen Schattenschlachten brutal abgeschlachtet wurden. Die Führung, die sich nach deren Ableben zusammensetzte, war jedoch eine unglaubliche Katastrophe. Die Wirtschaft stagnierte langsam und die Menschen begannen fürchterlichen Hunger zu erleiden, bis schließlich der Großteil der Bevölkerung in andere naheliegende Regionen wie Maraîn im Westen zog und das kleine Reich mehr und mehr in die Verwahrlosung trieb. Es heißt, dass der letzte Herrscher der Stadt, Pagaron I., zuletzt der einzige Einwohner gewesen sei und die letzten Jahre seines Lebens allein in seinen verfallenden Hallen verbracht hätte. Und einige glauben sogar, dass sein Geist immer noch dort umginge und jeden aufhält, der es wagen sollte, in seine Stadt zu gehen. Ich hielt es für Schwachsinn. Aber um nun wieder auf die eigentliche Reise zurückzukommen: Von Oblivion fuhren wir zuerst nach Quiríd im nahen Südosten, dann gerade weiter nach Anaesia und nahmen danach den letzten Zug nach Smaria. Dort endete nämlich das Schienennetz in den Süden. Wenn man nun, so wie wir, weiter in den Süden wollte, musste man ziemlich lange wandern. De-Vulum lag etwa drei Tagesflüge entfernt, und die Höhle dahinter noch einmal zwei weitere Tage. Und auch, wenn Zhulís Proviantrationen lange haltbar und ausreichend waren, ließ mich die Aussicht einer längeren Reise durch die feuchte Hitze des Südens missmütig werden und ich bereute es schon ein bisschen, nicht einfach einen Trupp geschickt zu haben. Aber wenn ich Glück haben sollte und Safira den Kopf des Schattenprinzen präsentieren könnte, würde allein Illhythias gedemütigt paralysiertes Angesicht alles wert gewesen sein. Ich wünschte nur, sie hätte etwas mit der Entführung von Dagolis zu tun. Ich würde alles für diese dreckige und geschundene Valyr in den Kerkern der Schwarzfeste geben, die nichts mehr täte außer grimmig zu fauchen und an den Fesseln zu zerren. Aber das liegt nicht in ihrer Natur, so dumm ist sie nicht. Und auch, wenn es nur eine Vermutung ihrerseits war, wurde ich das beschleichende Gefühl nicht los, dass die Rebellen tatsächlich etwas damit zu tun hatten und ich hoffte inständig, dass ich nicht den massakrierten Körper meines Vizekanzlers in dieser Höhle vorfinden würde. Aber vorerst stapfte ich nur missmutig mit meinen zwei Gefährtinnen der roten Sonne entgegen und versank vollkommen in meinen Gedanken. --- Unser Lager schlugen wir für die erste Nacht auf einer kleinen Lichtung innerhalb eines namenlosen Waldes auf. Die Bäume dort waren größer als alle, die ich bisher zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, und strotzten nur so vor roten fleischigen Blättern, die den Baum einem Tannenzapfen gleich umhüllten. Nur der unterste Teil des Stammes, vielleicht zweieinhalb Meter hoch, war von Ästen und Blättern frei und bot dem Auge den Anblick von wunderschöner orange-brauner Rinde, die sich fast vollkommen glatt um den Stamm wand. Viel Schatten boten sie trotz ihrer immensen Größe jedoch nicht, da die Bäume hier wesentlich versetzter und separierter standen als es in einem normalen Wald der Fall wäre. Etwa auf einen Radius von fünf Metern kam vielleicht ein einzelner Baum, und weit gefächert waren die Blätter auch nicht. Ganz fasziniert hatte ich mir, unter Zuhilfenahme des schärfsten Messers aus unserer Ausrüstung, einige Blätter von einem der Bäume abgeschnitten und näher untersucht. Sie waren voller Wasser! Zwar verteilt auf viele kleine Kanäle innerhalb des Blattes, aber für einige gute Schlücke reichte es vollkommen aus! Ich muss mindestens zehn Minuten wie paralysiert auf diese Blätter gestarrt haben, denn als ich wieder aufsah, war die Sonne schon hinterm Horizont verschwunden, das Kochgeschirr ordentlich aufgestellt und ein Feuer entfacht worden. Zhulí saß davor, während Vulture an einigen Blättern knabberte und offensichtlich etwas mehr Ahnung von diesen Wunderbäumen hatte als ich. Daher setzte ich mich mit meinen säuberlich sezierten Blättern neben sie und fragte sie nach dem, was sie darüber wusste. "Du bist ein großer Freund der Natur, nicht wahr? Ich bin schon öfter durch den Royn gereist, doch niemand hat mich bisher nach diesen Bäumen gefragt. Nach Gruselgeschichten über De-Vulum? Immer. Aber niemals über diese Blätter hier!", lachte sie und patschte auf meinen Blättern herum. "Sie werden Xiradalla ''genannt, die Fleischbäume. Ihre Wurzeln reichen tief, unglaublich tief, und jedes bisschen Wasser, das sie durch seltenen Regen oder den Untergrund aufnehmen, wird zum Großteil in diesen fleischigen Blättern gespeichert, wie du eben schon selbst herausgefunden hast!" Ich hasste es, wenn sie mit mir wie mit einem Kind sprach, aber um meine Neugier zu befriedigen, ließ ich sie einfach weiterreden. "Die ursprünglichen Bewohner des Südens, die Kilindri, haben diese Bäume wie Halbgötter verehrt und sahen sie als Augen Diarons. Ihre Wurzeln, so nahmen sie an, würden bis in die Tiefen des ''Knírmún ''hinabreichen und dort einen gewaltigen Baum speisen, der in einer Sprache spricht, die nur Diaron selbst versteht. Sie nannten ihn Paštraf, was soviel wie 'Großer Baum' bedeutet und stellten ihn sich als die irdischen Augen Diarons vor, der ihm fortwährend über alles Bericht erstatten würde, was innerhalb seinem Blickfeld läge. Deshalb stehen viele dieser Bäume in den großen Städten Vinyásas. Jeder Herrscher wollte die Augen seines Gottes auf ihn gerichtet haben. Der Größte dieser Bäume, der übrigens Paštravne, also 'Kleiner Paštraf', heißt, steht übrigens vor dem Palast in De-Vulum." Ich war überrascht, dass Vulture Dinge wusste, über die ich rein gar nichts wusste. Und ich kenne viele geheime und alte Orte, dazugehörige Rituale und Artefakte, die dem gewöhnlichen Schatten das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen würden. In mir machte sich erneut der Wunsch breit, Vultures wahre Identität zu kennen, doch von einer Sekunde zur nächsten verflog es wieder, nachdem sie mich nur ganz kurz mit ihren kristallinen Augen angesehen hatte. Aber ich wurde ohnehin von der euphorischen Stimme Zhulís aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, die lauthals verkündete, das Abendmahl angerichtet zu haben. Es gab eine Art Eintopf, der zum Großteil aus kleingeschnittenen Stückchen dieser roten Blätter, Karotten und Kartoffeln bestand. Zudem hatte Vulture darauf bestanden, nur das Wasser aus den Blättern dafür zu verwenden, da es bei Erhitzung ungeahnte Aromen hervorrufen würde. Und sie hatte recht! Ich habe zwar schon an den Festtafeln Daerons gesessen und die erlesensten Gerichte verspeist, doch niemals habe ich dabei einen so wundersamen Geschmack verspürt. Würzig und scharf, doch es brannte nur, wenn man es noch im Mund hatte. Denn mit dem Herunterschlucken verschwand die ganze Schärfe augenblicklich. Alles hier war so neu und faszinierend. Ich fragte mich, warum es in den ganzen Bibliotheken der Knírvyesta so gut wie keine Informationen über dieses Land gab. Natürlich, es gab ganze Regale voller Annalen der nördlicheren Herzogtümer, in denen jede noch so winzige Information aufgelistet war. Ein Buch widmete sich sogar allein dem Sammeln von Portaits der schattischen Großkönige! Aber nichts über diesen verfluchten Süden. Und über den hier ehemals ansässigen Stamm der Kilindri existiert neben vagen Erzählungen, Fragmenten ihrer Sprache und spärlichen Chroniken, die das Leben unter der oblivionesken Herrschaft darstellen, auch nichts weiter. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Vinyása kein besonders bedeutendes Herzogtum war, aber wie genau ist dann die Metropole De-Vulum entstanden? Ist es eine alte Kilindri-Hochburg gewesen, die von den Schatten Oblivions annektiert worden ist? Wurden sie alle vertrieben und diese Tatsache bis heute totgeschwiegen? Oder ist dabei etwas ganz Anderes im Spiel? Und unter immer mehr bohrenden Fragen, die ich mir selbst stellte, fiel ich allmählich unter den roten Blättern der Fleischbäume in einen tiefen Schlummer und fühlte mich das erste Mal seit langen Jahren wieder sicher. Kapitel III Der süße Duft der saftigen Blätter weckte mich am nächsten Morgen sanft auf und ließ mich den Tag mit einem Lächeln beginnen. Zu meiner Verwunderung jedoch hatten sich die Bäume verändert. Die Blätter waren nicht, so wie am vorherigen Tag noch, fast senkrecht zum Stamm geneigt, sondern streckten sich nun so weit wie möglich davon weg und tauchten unser Lager in einen angenehm warmen Schatten. Das Feuer war schon längst verloschen, und Zhulí und Vulture schliefen noch tief und fest. Daher beschloss ich, mir diese Bäume noch einmal genauer anzusehen. Deshalb ging ich ein Stück um unseren Lagerplatz herum und begutachtete die Äste der Fleischbäume. Sie bewegten sich! Und nicht durch den Wind oder Derartiges, sondern ganz von allein, als wären sie wahrhaftig am Leben! Beinahe apathisch beobachtete ich den langsamen Rhytmus der schwingenden Äste. Ich hätte diesem Schauspiel den ganzen Tag zusehen können, hätte mich nicht Zhulí, wie so oft schon, aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. "Lordkanzler, es wird Zeit zum Essen. Kommt, es gibt eine Neuheit auf dem internationalen Markt zu verspeisen!" Und so aß ich zum Frühstück eine Art getrocknetes hartes Brot, das genauso schmeckte wie es klingt. Zhulí erzählte mir, dass es ein unglaublich erfolgreiches Importprodukt aus Equestria sei, das extra für Reisende hergestellt würde und bedingt durch die lange Haltbarkeit getrocknet worden war. Offiziell hieß es wohl Reisebrot oder so etwas, aber in dieser Hinsicht hatte ich ihr nicht mehr zugehört. Denn im Vergleich zu dem, was man aus den Blättern dieser Bäume zaubern konnte, war dieses Brot noch unschmackhafter als die nicht verdaubaren Eintopfreste. Aber man muss eben nehmen, was man bekommt. Und nachdem wir unser Lager abgebaut hatten und ich mir ein paar rote Blätter eingesteckt hatte, wanderten wir direkt los und flogen geradewegs nach Südosten weiter. Unter uns zogen sich endlos lange trockene Steppen und leichte Hügel hin, während sich die Gipfel der Azhraysár im Süden immer höher auftürmten und uns rot schimmernd zu grüßen schienen. Vereinzelt erspähte ich auch hin und wieder kleine Fleischbaumwälder, die wie rote Teppiche auf der blassgrünen Landschaft lagen und meinen Blick in ihren Bann zogen. Und auf diesem Flug schwor ich mir, sie bei Gelegenheit näher zu erforschen. Etwa gegen zwei Uhr nachmittags machten wir eine Mittagspause auf einem höheren Hügel, dessen Kuppel etwas abgeflacht war und einen guten Rastplatz bot. Weit im Süden erspähte ich einen wesentlich größeren ''Ukšra (nach Vulture die kilindrische Ensprechung von "Fleischbaumwald"), der sich durch noch größere Bäume und unterschiedlich farbene Blätter hervorhob. In allen anderen Richtungen jedoch erstreckte sich nur karge Steppe, die mit dem Horizont zu verschmelzen schien und dem Auge nichts als ein formloses Nichts bot. Vulture meldete sich nach dem mittäglichen Mahl von unserer Gruppe ab und verschwand für einige Stunden in der Wildnis des Südens. Sie begründete es damit, die vor uns liegende Strecke auskundschaften und damit möglichen Gefahren vorbeugen zu wollen, Aber auf meine oder Zhulís Antwort wartete sie nicht erst, sondern wand sich direkt von uns ab, als seien wir ein Anwesenheitskontrolleur aus den tiefen Rauchkehlen Duhrags! Aber so schlecht fand ich es im Umkehrschluss auch nicht, da ich endlich nicht mehr unter dem hypnotischen Bann ihrer bezaubernden Augen litt und mich mit Zhulí auch über sie unterhalten konnte. "Woher kennst du Vulture, was hat sie mit diesem allen hier zu tun und ist sie vertrauenswürdig?", sprach ich sie direkt an und rang ihr einen überraschten, ja beinahe erschreckten Gesichtsausdruck ab. Zuerst starrte sie mich vollkommen perplex an, bis sie dann nach einigen sehr langen Atemzügen doch endlich ihre Stimme wiederfand. "Nun ja, sie ... ich kenne sie aus der Bücherei der Schwarzfeste. Wir wollten uns beide das novaliske "Sonne der Tiefe" von Dangras Nákrag ausleihen, und lernten uns dann aus den daraus resultierenden Schwierigkeiten heraus kennen. Und na ja, eines Tages stand sie eben vor meiner Tür und verlangte, euch zu sprechen. Und wie ich eben bin, habe ich sie durchgelassen und ja. Jetzt stehen wir hier!" Ich wusste, dass sie log. Sie würde niemals Werke von Nákrag lesen, es war ihr zu verworren und zerstreut. Und dessen "Sonne der Tiefe" kannte sie nur, weil ich es für das Kronjuwel in der goldenen Krone der Literatur erachte und auch oftmals daraus zitiere. Außerdem verriet sie ein kleines goldenes Blitzen in ihrem rechten Auge, das ich als eindeutiges Indiz zu deuten gelernt hatte. Aber trotz allem war es eine gut dargestellte Lüge, und das machte mich stolz. Daher schenkte ich ihr ein kleines schulmeisterisches Lächeln und sah ihr in die Augen. "Du lügst besser als früher. Aber ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Sag mir schnell, was wirklich passiert ist, bis sie wiederkommt und mich unter ihren Bann schürt." Zhulí schien sich zuerst entschuldigen zu wollen, doch scheinbar erkannte sie die Irrelevanz dessen von allein. "Nun gut. Ich bin vor einigen Wochen hinter dem Vorhang käuflicher weiblicher Liebe verschwunden, um mich ... jenseits von Blumensträußen beschenken zu lassen. Und na ja, anstelle der üblichen Liebhaberinnen war nun sie da, und es kam eben eins zum Anderen. Aber wir haben danach viel geredet und auch den Kontakt gehalten. Haben uns mal verabredet, waren essen ... und nein, dafür musste ich sie nicht bezahlen, das hat sie ganz allein mir zuliebe getan!", nahm sie mir eine schmutzige Bemerkung aus dem Mund und freute sich in sich hinein. "Und na ja, so ein bisschen hatte ich mich auch verliebt, deshalb habe ich ihr auch vertrauliche Informationen unserer Arbeit mitgeteilt, wenn sie danach fragte. Keine Angst, nichts Besonderes. Erst als ich ihr davon erzählte, dass der Nosalariführer gestorben ist, hatte ich ihr ganzes Interesse und musste schnell für sie ein Treffen mit euch in die Wege leiten. Und den Rest kennt ihr ja." Kurzzeitig appelierte Zhulís Unwissenheit an meine niederen Triebe und für einen kurzen Moment überkam mich ein Anflug der Angst, der jedoch augenblicklich meiner Gleichgültigkeit und inneren Phlegmatik wich. Wenn sie uns tot sehen wollen würde, wären wir es schon längst. Und falls es ihr um Wertgegenstände oder Geld gehen würde, hätte sie uns nicht in den Royn geführt und die Strecke aufgezeigt. Sie hätte höchstens versucht, einige Dinge aus meinen Gemächern innerhalb der Knírvyesta mizunehmen. Das einzige Gefühl, was mich nun noch durchströmte, war reine unverfälschte Neugier gegenüber Vulture. Und Zhulís Augen verrieten mir, dass sie selbst genauso dachte. Vulture selbst kehrte sehr spät zurück. Der Mond hatte gerade Platz auf dem Thron seines Zenites genommen und dichter Nebel hatte sich über den Royn gelegt. Es war, als triebe man ohne Kontrolle durch die schnelle Strömung eines silbernen Flusses, der Körper und Seele mit einer sanften Hand lieblich umspielte. Als hätte er Bewusstsein und Empfinden. Als wäre er eine liebende Mutter. Als sei es ein ganz eigenes Lebewesen. Zeitweise erspähte ich sogar schemenhafte Gestalten und schillernde Augen, die sich in graziösen Bewegungen in den verschwommenen Weiten des Horizonts verloren. Doch leider verschwanden sie sofort, nachdem Vultures schneller Schritt den Nebel um sie herum in andere Richtungen trieb und seine Muster vertrieb. Ihre kristallinen Augen leuchteten hell wie violette Sterne. "Habt ihr mich vermisst Freunde? Natürlich habt ihr das!", lachte sie uns an und ließ sich vor dem Feuer fallen. Ihr Äußeres wies auf keinerlei äußere Beeinträchtigungen hin. Da waren keine Blättter, kein Dreck, keine Kratzer, nicht einmal roch sie nach Natur! Nach wie vor verströmte sie einen leichten Geruch von Honig und Lavendel, den sie schon bei unserem ersten Treffen an sich trug. Das machte mich innerlich etwas stutzig, doch ein kurzes Aufblitzen der Diamantaugen Vultures ließ meine Überlegungen augenblicklich im Nichts verschwinden. "Hast du etwas gefunden, worüber wir uns Sorgen machen sollten?", fragte ich sie daraufhin, um mir inmitten dieses Nebels mindestens einen kleinen Fetzen Klarheit zu verschaffen. Langsam und mit aller Ruhe des Ozeans richtete sie sich wieder auf und blickte in meine Richtung. "Nein, nichts Besonderes. Ein paar wahrscheinlich verstoßene Schatten sind durch die Gegend gehetzt und haben sich gegenseitig die Kehlen durchgeschnitten, aber sonst nichts. Ein typischer Konflikt unter Straßenräubern im Versteck wahrscheinlich, nichts von Belang. Viel wichtiger ist, dass wir morgen die Ruinen von De-Vulum erreichen werden. Dort müssen wir für die nächste Nacht rasten. Sofern ihr von dem kommenden Regen nicht erwischt werden wollt jedenfalls", endete sie abrupt, doch las aus unseren Blicken, dass wir mehr Erklärungen bedurften und fing daher sofort wieder an. "Ihr fragt euch bestimmt, was euch denn ein gewöhnlicher Regen schaden sollte. Nun ja, eigentlich gar nicht. Aber einige kleinere Vulkane an den Ausläufern der Azhraysár sorgen dafür, dass es innerhalb des Südens hin und wieder einen ziemlich sauren und unangenehmen Regenfall gibt, der euch ganz langsam die Haut verätzen würde, sofern wir draußen übernachten würden. Die Kilindri nannten diese Art von Regen '' Šarkû'' und haben sich mit einem speziellen Gestein auf ihren Dächern, mithilfe dessen der Regen einfach abgeleitet wird, gegen dieses Übel gewappnet. Auch die Bauten in De-Vulum sind damit ausgestattet und eine willkommene Gelegenheit für uns, dem Šarkû zu entgehen. Und der Grund dafür, dass ich weiß, dass der Regen kommt, ist dieser Nebel hier. Seit jeher ist er der Vorbote des nassen Übels, und bisher lag er noch nicht falsch. Aber egal, wir sollten uns jetzt schlafen legen, damit wir morgen De-Vulum noch zeitig erreichen!", erklärte sie entspannt, fiel nach hinten und war innerhalb einer Minute eingeschlafen. Zhulí und ich waren immer noch erstaunt von all diesen Dingen und Eigenschaften des Südens, über die Vulture gelassener als ein Toter über das Leben sprach und scheinbar für ganz banal hielt. Wir beide konnten es einfach nicht fassen, es war als wanderten wir durch ein fernes Land! Doch trotz meines großen Erstaunens und den tausend Gedanken, die durch meinen Kopf kreisten, schlief ich relativ früh ein und durchlebte eine Nacht voller surrealer Träume inmitten der vernebelten Meere des mythischen Südens. Kapitel IV Der nächste Tagesflug war gezeichnet von dichten dunklen Wolken, die von innen gelblich zu leuchten schienen, und einem matten Raunen in des Südens Ferne; es war kein Donnergrollen, dazu war es zu leise, und der Klang unterschied sich massiv davon. Es klang eher wie ein sehr tiefes Räuspern, wie uraltes Windgemurmel, wie die Geschichten eines altgedienten Greises. Auf meine neugierige Nachfrage hin begann Vulture mir von einer alten kilindrischen Legende zu berichten, die auf dieses Raunen Bezug nimmt. "Es gibt eine Erzählung, einen sehr alten Mythos, der dieses donnerähnliche Geräusch begründet: Die Kilindri nannten es Tsârki, was "Tiefengeflüster" bedeutet, und führen es auf den historisch ersten Anführer des Stammes der Kilindri zurück - Fyrthê Hačz. Laut der Legende schuf er die Grundlagen für den kilindrischen Stamm, indem er sie eine besondere Form des Kampfes lehrte, die namensgebend für den späteren Stamm war: Kilindri, die Blutklinge. Größtmöglicher Schaden mit zwei beidhändig getragenen Kurzschwertern und am Arm befestigten Schilden durch maximale Schnelligkeit und Effizienz. Hačz war ein kundiger Anatom, und hatte seinen Schülern darauf aufbauend klargemacht, welche Teile des Körpers am anfälligsten für große Blutungen seien und sie darauf trainiert, auf diese Bereiche zu zielen. Mittels dieser brutalen doch effizienten Technik eroberte er mit seiner stetig wachsenden Armee, deren strategische Vorgehensweise ''Ghûnikaj ''am ehesten mit Volkskrieg, oder auch Guerillakrieg, zu übersetzen ist, das heutige Vinyása und Teile Maraîns sowie Tírdas und begründete darin eine de facto Dynastie, die bis zum "Ende" der Kilindri Bestand hatte. Er galt dem Stamm als größter Krieger überhaupt, und das nicht nur wegen seiner Fertigkeiten: Denn, so heißt es, nach seinem einhundertvierzigsten Geburtstag habe er seiner Tochter Khrûvya die Herrschaft überlassen, sei daraufhin in die Azhraysár aufgebrochen und niemals wieder zurückgekehrt; niemand weiß, wie und wo er tatsächlich gestorben ist, und die Legende besagt, dass er niemals wirklich gestorben ist, sondern im Süden der Roten Berge, die Grenze, deren andere Seite noch nie jemand zu Gesicht bekommen hat, weiterhin überdauert und an dem Tage mit einer Armee zurückkehren werde, wenn die Wiedergeburt des kilindrischen Stammes anbrechen solle. Und dieses Donnern, der Vorbote des ''Šarkû, ''ist nach der Legende die beschwörende Stimme Hačz', die die Bewohner des Südens vor dem herannahenden Regen warnt und, so ist es überliefert, in einer mystischen Sprache Zukunftsvorhersagen prophezeit, die das gesamte Schattenreich betreffen. Beispielsweise hörte man das Tsârki bei der Geburt Daerons, vor der dem Tod Vaomins II. oder vor der Befreiung Nibens" "Eine interessante Geschichte. Das bedeutet also, dass bald etwas Bedeutendes passieren wird? Das das Tsârki beispielsweise den Sturz der aktuellen Schattenkönigin determiniert? Oder vielleicht den Tod des Schattenprinzen?", fragte ich Vulture voll von simultaner Verwunderung und Begeisterung. Während ihrer Erzählung hatte ich mich in ihren Augen verloren, und mir war, als seien ihre Worte darin zu schemenhaften Gestalten geworden, die sich innerhalb der kristallinen Iris tummelten und Vultures Legende zu Bildern werden ließen. "Zum Beispiel", antwortete sie mir schief lächelnd, "Oder ein riesiges Erdbeben in Equestria, dass den Königspalast und all seine darin befindlichen Machthaber in die Tiefen der Erde reißt und niemals wieder freigibt!" Sanft begann sie daraufhin zu lachen, und im rötlichen Morgenlicht strahlte ihr Gesicht in der selben Farbe wie die Azhraysár, die sich in der Ferne vor uns in die Höhe ragten und wie Mauern einer unerklimmbaren Festung auf uns herniederblickten. "Allerdings könnte es auch auf einen großen Sinneswandel im Volk hindeuten. Die Masse steht schließlich kaum hinter der jetzigen Regierung des Schattenreiches und deren Repräsentanten, bezeichnet sie als korrupte Aristokraten und semifeudale Ausbeuter. Es wirkt so, als würde die alte Regierungsform unter Daeron einfach nur neue Kleider angelegt haben und dem Volk alles Mögliche versprechen, während sie im Hintergrund ohnehin genauso weiter macht wie vorher. Es kommt oftmals zu Morden an kleinen Adeligen und Grundbesitzern, und dezentrale Aufstände gegen lokale Würdenträger sind keine Seltenheit in dieser Zeit. Das einzige Ratsmitglied, zu dem die Masse aufschaut, ist Sáysaph Zéthung. Es blickt zu ihr auf, als Zeninistin, preist ihre Ideale und verflucht die Ketten, die sie an der Durchführung hindern. Ebenso wie ich schauen Abertausende zu ihr auf und warten auf den idealen Moment, vollkommene Freiheit zu erlangen. Und das Tsârki könnte ebenso ein Zeichen für das mit Macht zum Durchbruch ringende Recht der Volksmassen sein, für die endgültige Zerschlagung ausbeuterischer Systeme.", sprach Vulture anmutig und trug ein optimistisches Lächeln im Gesicht. Eine sich entfaltende Lotusblüte, im Scheine violetten Augenlichts, durch dessen Iris rote Gedanken wie flüchtige Schlangen schwammen. Ich empfand ähnlich über das System, dass wir im Zuge des zu großen Einflusses der alten Machthaber und unseres zu geringen Einflusses etablieren mussten; eine Scheindemokratie zu Gunsten der Reichen und Mächtigen; die Legitimation der Volkszertramplung. Und ebenso sympathisierte ich mit den Ideen Zenins, an dessen theoretischer Anpassung an das Schattenreich Zéthung gerade arbeitete. "Der Süden ist rot", antwortete ich mit sanftem Stolz, und richtete meinen Blick zur langsam kreisenden Sonne, die aus Richtung Süden am Himmel entlangfuhr. --- Unter uns zogen sich stundenlang leere Steppen und dicht beblätterte Fleischwälder entlang, bis wir in der Weite endlich das altehrwürige De-Vulum erspähten. Sandsteinfarbene, doch glänzende Mauern und hohe Türme reckten sich in die Höhe und in unseren Sichtkegel. Unter dem sich sich stets noch mehr verdunkelnden Himmel, aus dem das Sonnenlicht schwer und neblig tropfte, und dem tiefen Raunen des Tsârki schien diese Stadt zu leuchten, obgleich keine einzige Lampe in ihr entzündet worden war. Ein Leuchten ohne Feuer; ein bizarres Spektakel. Als würde uns diese Stadt willkommen heißen wollen und uns den Weg zu ihren Toren weisen. Vulture hätte mir darauf bestimmt auch eine Antwort geben können, aber in diesem Moment zog ich es vor, einfach still zu verbleiben und ruhig die immer näherkommende Stadt zu betrachten. De-Vulum war dabei wie eine von Steinen zerdrängte Wasseroberfläche ... mit jedem Moment schien es eine andere Gestalt anzunehmen. Je näher wir ihr kamen, desto öfter schien sich ihr Antlitz zu verändern. Plötzlich erschienen da die massiven Bauten in einem anderen Lichte, oder neue Gebäude schienen wie verzauberte Pilze aus dem Boden zu schießen. Ein wechselhafter Geist schien dieser alten Stadt wesenseigen zu sein, ebenso wie die Architektur ihrer Häuser und Monumente. Klare und einfache geometrische Formen, doch zeitgleich so künstlerisch und einzigartig wie ein Gemälde aus tausend Farben. Mächtige Säulen trugen selbst die einfachsten Häuser, und überall prangten kunstvoll geschaffene Wappenreliefs über den mächtigen Eingangsforten. Bildhauerische Schönheit in Form von breiten Alleen, mit Statuen und noch lebendigen Xiradalla gesäumt, durchzogen das Gesamtbild der Stadt, ebenso wie riesige Versammlungsplätze, pompöse Gartenanlagen voller mir fremder Pflanzen, bis zum Überquellen gefüllte Bibliotheken, wundersam gut erhaltene Wohnbezirke, ausgedehnte Tempelanlagen und ein riesiger Gebäudekomplex, den Vulture als "Großen Palast De-Vulums" identifizierte. Es handelte sich dabei um ein grundlegend dreieckiges Gebäude, mit meterhohen Wänden und schillernd bunten Glasfenstern, das von drei sich anmutig in die Höhe schlängelnden Türmen und einer blau-leuchtenden Akropolis gekrönt wurde. Dahinter schlossen sich in rechteckiger Struktur weitere Gärten und Gebäude an, und jedes noch so kleine Gebäude hinter dem eigentlichen Schloss war dreimal schöner und kunstfertiger errichtet als ganz Malatar. Büsten von mir unbekannten Schatten, die mit mir kryptischen Symbolen beschrieben wurden, begegneten uns auf unserer Erkundung durch diese Schlossgärten so häufig wie einem im Wald ein Baum begegnet, und jeder von ihnen besaß einen ganz eigenen, kämpferischen Gesichtsausdruck. Im Schloss selbst erwarteten uns weite Säle und gewundene Treppen, gedimmt rötliches Licht und gold-silberne Wanddekorationen. Rote Teppiche, wundersam sauber, säumten beinahe den gesamten gelbweißen Marmorboden dieser ehrwürdigen Hallen. Wir schritten dabei schnellen Schrittes durch viele Räume und Säle, und jedwede Besonderheit darin zu beschreiben, würde mehr Seiten in Anspruch nehmen als mir noch Minuten zu leben bleiben. Doch eins sei gesagt: Hätte Daeron seinerzeit diesen Thronsaal und das gesamte Schloss erblickt, hätte er sich für die Schwarzfeste in Grund und Boden geschämt; in direktem Vergleich wirkte diese nämlich wie der Versuch einer billigen Kopie des Palastes von De-Vulum. Dabei erinnerte ich mich daran, dass Daeron oftmals sogenannte Pilgerreisen in den Royn beging, auf denen niemand sonst erwünscht war; er hatte es selbst Seelenreinigungsritual genannt. Ob er wohl in diesem Palast gelebt hätte wie wir in diesem Moment? Ob er über all das Bescheid gewusst hatte, das wir gerade zu ergründen suchten? Fragen über Fragen durchwucherten meinen Verstand, sodass ich einen Großteil des weiteren Weges nicht mehr wirklich realisierte. Erst nach einem Schlag gegen den Arm seitens Zhulí riss es mich aus meinen Gedanken, und führte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Wir saßen mittlerweile in einer kleinen doch unfassbar gemütlichen Kemenate mit einem marmornen Kamin, den Vulture gerade erfolgreich entzündet hatte. Daneben standen zwei Himmelbetten mit roten Bezügen an der Südseite, und wurden durch mit Gold bestickte Vorhänge eingefasst. Ein altes, doch robustes Bücherregal lehnte an der östlichen Wand, und rot-blaue Banner hingen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, während über dem nördlich gelegenen Kamin ein großes Potrait eines Schattens hing, den ich nicht benennen konnte, der mir doch unfassbar bekannt vorkam. Das Feuer knisterte fröhlich, und in mir machte sich erneut das mittlerweile normale Gefühl der vollkommenen Verwirrung breit. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ __NEUER_ABSCHNITTSLINK__ Flatinka (Diskussion) Kategorie:Valar Kategorie:Schatten/Schattenponys Kategorie:Safira Kategorie:Monolog